Sensei no Kotae
by Lecka-chan
Summary: Narumi-sensei sabia que tinha um problema. Dizia ser um delinquente e pensava ser uma colegial, mas o verdadeiro problema era não perceber a solução logo ao lado. :: Side story de Iinchou no Himegoto :: Narumi x OC (e menção de YuuAya)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Iinchou no Himegoto não me pertence, se pertencesse Narumi-sensei teria pelo menos o primeiro nome e jamais terminaria a série solteiro. Hitomi, no entanto, é fruto da minha imaginação fértil._

* * *

><p>Era um adereço fofo e delicado, só uma bijuteria, é verdade, mas sua forma em coração e mesmo a corrente eram bem trabalhadas; uma peça muito bonita e provavelmente popular entre adolescentes.<p>

_"Narumi-sensei, agradeço a gentileza, mas Kagura disse que eu não posso aceitar, então..."_

_"Eu disse pra você jogar isso fora," ele ouviu o namorado resmungar atrás dela._

E teria sido melhor mesmo, Narumi Rihito deu um suspiro derrotado. Não só porque receber o presente de volta tinha sido um terrível golpe em seu orgulho - ele estava perdendo para um pirralho delinquente?! -, mas porque aquilo não tinha agora nenhum valor para ele. Na verdade, só tivera durante o tempo em que Ayano o tivera preso ao pescoço, porque era algo que ele dera a ela.  
>E só. Porque, se alguém lhe perguntasse onde aquilo havia sido comprado, ele nem saberia dizer: não tinha sido ele quem comprara ou escolhera.<p>

"Ué, você não o deu de presente?" Uma voz feminina soou atrás dele, fazendo-o girar na cadeira para mirar a recém chegada. "Não, espera! Já sei! Foi rejeitado?!"

A pergunta tinha sido feita quase aos risos em zombaria, mas a expressão da moça se tornou uma mistura de incredulidade e surpresa quando ele continuou a fitá-la sem qualquer emoção.

"Nossa, então você é mesmo humano," e tomou seu próprio lugar, ao lado da mesa dele.

Rihito estalou a língua nos dentes e fechou a caixinha nas mãos, pondo-a de lado antes de voltar a organizar seus arquivos no computador como vinha fazendo antes de ser interrompido pelo casal de estudantes.  
>Apesar de não dignar mais nenhuma atenção à ela, sua colega de universidade e, por sorte ou azar, de estágio naquela escola, Yamano Hitomi ainda o observava atentamente, como que esperando uma explicação detalhada. Depois de quase quinze minutos aturando aqueles olhos cinzentos, especulantes e intensos, cravados em seu perfil, ele resolveu reconhecer sua presença.<p>

"Eu não te devo nada, Yamano."

"Ah, mas eu acho que deve sim. Principalmente porque, oh, meu Deus, pra quem foi mesmo que você pediu ajuda uns dias atrás?"

E lá ia ela novamente...

"Ah! Fui euzinha, não é?" E respondeu a própria vida pergunta, teatralmente. "Puxa, que bom que você lembrou que, porque você estava ocupado com os prazos, eu aceitei escolher o presente da sua aluna favorita."

"Já lhe agradeci por isso," e começava a ficar impaciente.

"Mencionei que naquele dia eu acabei perdendo minha hora no salão?" Ela lamentou, fingindo secar algumas lágrimas, "e é um colar tão bonitinho, praticamente o sonho de toda garota!"

"Ok, basta! Você quer saber? Eu explico todos os detalhes da minha saga de rejeição que você tem estado louca para ouvir."

E o Narumi finalmente explodiu, até erguendo-se do acento para encará-la exasperado com sua insistência. Mas foi surpreendido quando ela começou a rir novamente, dessa vez sua risada suave e natural.

"Você se exalta muito fácil," e levantou-se também, apanhando a bolsa em cima da mesa. "Já está na nossa hora; por que não me dá uma carona e me conta no caminho?"

Ele não teve como negar. Hitomi sempre fora assim, o provocava quando percebia que algo o perturbava até que ele resolvesse se abrir com ela, mesmo contra a vontade. Ela podia ser tão irritante que não entendia como podia ser amigo dela depois de tanto tempo aturando sua personalidade odiosa.  
>Mas, ela sempre ouvia seus problemas com seriedade, lhe dando conselhos, mesmo que o reprimindo por suas decisões. Como seus sentimentos nada platônicos por uma garota mais nova que, além de tudo, era sua aluna, por exemplo.<p>

_"Bem, mas como você a conhece desde antes disso tudo," ela começou, gesticulando para o ambiente todo da sala de professores provisórios, "acho que não tem problema."_

Ou fora o que ela dissera quando ele acabara de contar sobre Ayano pela primeira vez, logo depois de ponderar brevemente. A Yamano se mostrava claramente oposta à ideia de Rihito nutrir sentimentos por uma colegial, porém, parecia entender que não era culpa dele e que começara antes da vida adulta.  
>Ele a admirava por isso, não sabia se no lugar dela conseguiria ser tão compreensivo e por isso mesmo, depois da primeira confidência, outras mais se seguiram, como aquela que acabara de terminar.<br>A moça desceu do carro direto para uma máquina de bebidas, optando por uma lata de café com caramelo e jogou uma água mineral para ele.

"Sabe, quanto mais você fala sobre ela, mais tenho vontade de conhecê-la," comentou depois de um longo gole na bebida gelada.

"Você iria possivelmente estragar toda expectativa da Ayano-chan de uma vida adulta decente..."

Dando uma olhadela cuidadosa para si mesma no reflexo da vidraça de uma janela, Hitomi não replicou ao comentário. A camisa preta era sem mangas e deixava parte do colo a mostra por conta dos dois primeiros botões abertos, ao invés de calça social usava jeans escuros e nos pés ankle boots, além disso, ao invés de um carro, a moça tinha uma motocicleta esporte. Mas o detalhe mais chamativo sempre seria o cabelo vermelho fogo que ela adorava arrumar nos mais diversos penteados e que, bem como a maquiagem, sempre lhe rendia reprimendas por parte de todos, tanto na universidade quanto no trabalho.

"Ainda bem que consegui provar que é natural," puxou uma mecha do cabelo para olhar de perto, "caso contrário já teriam conseguido me obrigar a pintá-lo."

"Durante a escola nunca lhe trouxe problemas?" Ele perguntou, em parte contente por poder desviar as atenções de seus problemas e parte curioso por aquele assunto nunca ter sido mencionado.

"Ah," ela sorriu fraco, talvez melancólico, mas ele não teve certeza, "naquela época meu avô ainda era vivo, então os professores nunca puderam dizer nada."

O Narumi sabia que o avô dela era alemão e também que ele a criara praticamente sozinho, principalmente depois que a avó adoeceu e faleceu. Antes que ela pudesse se formar no colegial, porém, o avô também morreu, mas a ruiva raramente falava sobre sua infância ou o que a motivara seguir a carreira pedagógica.

"Bem, vai desistir dela?" A pergunta direta o trouxe de volta à realidade no momento em que o moreno começou a divagar se sua aparência exótica teria lhe trazido problemas no passado, não entre professores, mas com os demais alunos.

"Eu jamais vou reconhecer aquele pirralho," ele respondeu prontamente.

"Crianças crescem rápido, Narumi."

Ele não entendeu o que ela queria dizer, mas ignorou e tirou a caixa do bolso para entregar a ela.

"Não tenho o que fazer com isso, fique para você."

A jovem pareceu hesitante por um segundo, mas logo apanhou o embrulho, colocando-o na bolsa e tirando de lá um envelope que reconheceu bem.

"Surpresa! Na verdade, também não tive tempo de comprar o presente quando você me pediu; eu tinha comprado esse colar por impulso no dia anterior..." e explicou em tom de desculpas, entregando o envelope para ele com a quantia que ele tinha disposto para que ela comprasse o presente de Ayano.

"Mas não se preocupe, eu não o usei: algo tão bonito não combina nada comigo. Não ficou zangado, né?"

"Não, o importante foi que ela gostou, ainda que tenha devolvido depois."

Tomaram seus lugares para assistir à aula momentos antes de o professor adentrar a sala.  
>E concordou em pensamento com ela. O colar não lhe cairia bem, mas não por ser bonito demais para ela, pelo contrário. Ele simplesmente carecia da elegância dela, inocente demais para encaixar em sua aparência madura.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Resolvi usar o espaço desse capítulo com nota de esclarecimentos porque notei que esse acabou sendo o mais curto de todos.  
>Acho que a primeira coisa a ser explicada é o nome da nossa estrela principal. Como todos sabem, o pobre professor temporário só foi apresentado como Narumi o que, considerando os costumes e formalidades japonesas, só posso conlcuir ser o sobrenome dele, então pensei em um nome e o primeiro que me veio à mente foi Rihito, inspirado no coajuvante do mangá Shinobi Life (porque Kagetora, o nome do principal, seria muito estranho senão para um ninja... xD). Yamano Hitomi foi se mostrando para mim enquanto eu escrevia a história, nunca cheguei a pensar muito nela, só aconteceu. Yamano vem de um dos sobrenomes que Miyu de Kyuuketsuki Miyu costuma usar quando se enturma com humanos e Hitomi veio da lutadora de karatê do jogo Dead or Alive (apesar que só emprestei o nome mesmo).<br>O nome dessa fanfiction não foi exatamente planejado e não saiu bem ao meu gosto. Sensei no Kotae significa 'a solução do professor' e foi decidido às pressas na hora de postar a história. Está em japonês para conversar mais com o nome original do mangá que significa 'o segredo da presidente do comitê'. O segredo da Ayano era o fato de ter passado a noite com Yuuto, muito embora eles só tivessem dividido o mesmo quarto e ela tivesse assumido que outras coisas tinham acontecido. Aqui, o Narumi tem um problema: está apaixonado por uma garota mais nova e comprometida (namorada de um yakuza além de tudo) e busca conselhos com a amiga de universidade paralelamente ao decorrer da obra original. Sendo assim, como aconteceu no primeiro capítulo, algumas falas e passagens do mangá serão mencionados ou citados porque correm lado a lado com essa fanfiction.  
>Essa história poderia ter sido uma oneshot, mas achei melhor separar em capítulos (mesmo que todos sejam postados de uma vez) porque cada capítulo é uma passagem separada por vários dias ou meses do outro. A ideia é mostrar mais da rotina do Narumi com a OC, o relacionamento dos dois em relação e também à parte da fascinação dele pela Ayano.<br>Acho que é isso, qualquer dúvida, estou à disposição. A história é fruto do meu divertimento pessoal, mas espero que quem parar para dar uma olhada possa se divertir também e ficar feliz com o arranjo romântico que criei para o professor carismático que era _hot _demais pra ficar solteiro. (lol)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**_ Personagens de Iinchou no Himegoto não me pertencem, os demais pertencem e eu uso e abuso deles pra atingir o lindo do Narumi-sensei! _

* * *

><p><em>'Atrasada.'<em>

Rihito se viu olhando o relógio de pulso pela terceira vez em quase meia hora, cenho franzido, a boca uma linha fina de desgosto. Desceu do carro e tal era seu desagrado acabou por fechar a porta com força demais, o que só aumentou seu mal-humor. A causa? Certa ruiva que não aparecia no ponto de encontro na hora certa pela quinta vez aquele mês e nem haviam passado da primeira quinzena.  
>Se ela não estivesse com o caderno de física dele e se a primeira aula que os aguardava não fosse exatamente essa matéria, ele provavelmente já teria partido sem ela.<br>Fazendo caminho de volta à entrada do colégio encontrou dois alunos da sala dela e perguntou logo sobre Hitomi.

"Yamano-sensei? Ah, teve uma briga na sala e os pais foram chamados pela escola," a garota ofereceu imaginando que talvez a professora ainda estivesse lidando com aquilo.

Não sem antes agradecer, o Narumi se apressou até a diretoria, mas não encontrou a amiga lá. Segundo a secretária apenas os pais de uma das crianças e o diretor estavam em reunião, Yamano tinha voltado à sala de aula para conversar com a aluna que tinha começado a briga. Ela já falara com todos, então por que voltar à sala? Só para aborrecê-lo?

"...existem lentes de contato e até cirurgia para problemas de visão. Os pais dela são médicos, não são?" Ele conseguiu ouvir uma voz desconhecida a certa distância de seu destino. "Por que ela não dá um jeito naqueles óculos horríveis?"

Ela parecia até ofegante, irredutível em reconhecer que o que fizera ao dizer maldades sobre a colega de sala fora errado. Ao invés disso tentava desviar a culpa de si mesma.

"Riku," alguma coisa na voz de Hitomi o fez parar à porta, fora de vista. Era calma, quase melancólica, mas soou fria para a mais nova que se acostumara ao sufixo carinhoso que a professora costumava usar com todos. "Você gosta daquela banda pop feminina, né?"

"Sim," ela respondeu parecendo confusa.

"Mas isso apenas recentemente, não é? Antes era uma formada por rapazes, hum, visual key?" A aluna ficou surpresa que ela soubesse daquilo, mas é claro que uma boa professora notaria mudanças entre seus adorados alunos. A ruiva sorriu com a ingenuidade. "O que aconteceu para você mudar de ideia tão bruscamente?"

"Eu simplesmente não gosto mais deles," disse rapidamente, mas o olhar cinzento e intenso a pressionou. "Era estranho que uma garota gostasse deles. Minha amigas não entendiam..."

"Doeu, não é?"

Até Rihito se viu atingido pela intensidade da expressão compassiva que tomou conta do rosto da Yamano. Mas para Riku o impacto foi infinitamente maior a ponto de lhe arrancar um soluço do fundo da alma. Hitomi foi rápida em colocar uma mão confortadora sobre o ombro dela.

"Imagina o quão doloroso não pode ser quando as pessoas não aceitam alguma coisa na sua aparência ao invés do gosto musical," ela continuou com suavidade, nem parecia um sermão. "Imagine se você tivesse que alterar tudo que as pessoas achassem estranho. No fim, não ia sobrar mais nada da Riku só alguma coisa vazia. Você entende, Riku?"

A adolescente só acenou várias vezes, o choro ficando ainda mais descontrolado fazendo com que ela buscasse mais daquele conforto em seu ombro, abraçando a professora.

"Eu sinto tanto!" Narumi conseguiu entender após ela dizer aquilo algumas vezes em meio aos soluços.

"Eu sei, querida."

Depois daquilo, não importava mais chegar atrasado na universidade. Ele só voltou para o carro e aguardou mais quinze minutos até que Hitomi aparecesse saindo pelos portões acompanhada de Riku e os pais, todos sorrindo, inclusive a garota que momentos antes estava a ponto de parar de respirar de tanto chorar.

"Desculpa a demora, Narumi!" Ela juntou as mãos na frente do rosto, pedindo perdão. "Juro que dessa vez foi por uma boa causa!"

"Então das outras vezes foi só irresponsabilidade sua?" Ele simulou ainda estar aborrecido.

"O quê? Claro que não! Eu devo ser a pessoa mais responsável que você conhece!" Ela retrucou ofendida.

"O mundo está condenado então," suspirou derrotado.

E a discussão se prolongou durante todo o caminho até a universidade.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** É, infelizmente Iinchou no Himegoto não me pertence senão Narumi-sensei se chamaria Rihito e teria uma amiga ruiva chamada Hitomi._

* * *

><p>Reconhecer que achava Yamano Hitomi uma beldade foi um choque para o moreno. Afinal, ela fora sempre uma companhia auto-imposta, desde o primeiro projeto em duplas na faculdade.<p>

_"Estou satisfeita com o resultado do nosso trabalho em equipe; não acho que alguém nessa turma de filhinhos de papai serviria como meu parceiro."_

Qualquer um ouvindo aquilo a tomaria por presunçosa, mas depois de tirar nota máxima em uma matéria tão difícil enquanto o resto da sala lamentava pelo teste de recuperação por vir, Rihito sentira-se da mesma forma e foi assim que a aliança dos dois prosseguiu até o presente, dois anos e meio depois.  
>Talvez por conta daquilo o jovem nunca tivesse olhado para a moça como uma mulher, somente como uma colega de classe e depois um ouvido amigo para suas preocupações diárias. E agora o Narumi estava assustado com o rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam só por observá-la debruçada sobre uma mesa de bilhar.<p>

"Yamano-chan, seu celular está vibrando," outro dos clientes frequentes do estabelecimento a alertou para o aparelho esquecido sobre o balcão.

"Suzume? Qual o problema?" Ela indagou imediatamente após atender, era estranho que a irmã ligasse durante o horário de aula e Rihito se viu ficando cada vez mais tenso sabendo daquilo e vendo a expressão da amiga ficar cada vez mais sóbria. "Não foi sua culpa, _aijou_. Não chore mais, ok? _Onee-chan_ chega aí num minuto!"

E sem dizer muito mais do que "pendura na minha conta" pro barman, colocou a jaqueta de couro e saiu do bar com as chaves da motocicleta na mão. O transtorno dela era muito evidente, principalmente quando ela deu um murro no botão do elevador quando o mostrador se recusou a indicar que ele se aproximava do piso em que estavam.  
>Hitomi já tinha pulado três lances de escada quando o Narumi conseguiu alcancá-la, tomando-a pelo braço.<p>

"Me larga, droga!" Ela gritou, tentando se livrar do agarre.

"Você, claramente, não está em condições de guiar aquela coisa," e por _coisa_, ele se referia ao único meio de transporte dela, claro.

"Chamar um táxi ou correr até a estação vai demorar demais, eles precisam de mim _agora_," apesar da fúria e urgência serem as únicas coisas mescladas à voz dela, o rapaz tinha a sensação de que a ruiva estava à beira de cair em prantos.

"Inteira. Não vai chegar a lugar nenhum senão num hospital se for nesse estado; eu te levo."

Não foi difícil convencê-la, principalmente porque seu veículo estava mais perto que o dela. Durante o percurso Rihito tentou se colocar a par da situação para que pudesse então dar alguma palavra de conforto à amiga, algo que ele nunca fizera e só se dava conta agora.  
>Hitomi podia ser ótima ouvinte, mas dificilmente falava sobre os próprios problemas. Era primeira vez que a via tão transtornada.<p>

"Lembra quando você me perguntou se minha aparência já me trouxe problemas com professores e eu disse que não?" Foi como ela começou a explicação, recebendo um aceno positivo. "Com os outros alunos a história foi outra... Mas, ao contrário de mim que não tinha medo de entrar numa briga, Suzume é doce e indefesa. E, claro, Kotaru acha que é dever dele nos proteger."

Estava claro que não era a primeira vez que o irmão se desentendia com colegas para proteger a caçula, porém, dessa vez parecia muito mais sério e a direção tomara conhecimento. Até então nem a ruiva tinha noção das dificuldades dos irmãos que, Rihito ponderou, eram tão reservados nesse aspecto quanto a mais velha.  
>Uma menina às portas da puberdade estava sozinha, encostada no muro ao lado do portão do colégio. Tinha cabelos castanho-avermelhados ultrapassando os ombros, notórios, mesmo não sendo claros como os da irmã que quando ao sol mais parecia usar uma coroa de fogo.<p>

"Onee-chan!" Suzume correu para abraçá-la quando desceu do carro. "Me desculpa! Se eu não tivesse corrido pro _onii-chan_..."

"Nada teria mudado," Hitomi a interrompeu, secando suas lágrimas gentilmente.

"Yamano, eu vou estacionar o carro," Narumi avisou, um tanto desconcertado que a garota pudesse ter um lado tão materno, lembrando do ocorrido umas semanas atrás com a tal de Riku.

"Sim, obrigada, Narumi. Suzume, fique no carro enquanto eu vou buscar o Kotaru."

Ficaram os dois observando-a desaparecer dentro do prédio antes da menina pular à bordo, ainda chorosa. O jovem se sentiu mal por achá-la adorável naquele estado de angústia, mas era impossível não se encantar por aqueles olhinhos grandes e redondos, tão brilhantes e escuros quanto chocolate. Acariciou as madeixas dela, chateado com as crianças que haviam sido cruéis a ponto de atormentá-la apenas por ser diferente.

"Narumi-san, você é namorado da minha irmã?" Ela perguntou subitamente um tempo depois de ele colocar o carro em marcha.  
>"Não, por que pergunta?" Ele quase engasgou com a questão.<p>

"Seria bom se ela tivesse alguém para cuidar dela do jeito que ela cuida de nós..." E ela começou a soluçar novamente. "Sabe, enquanto falavam de mim, eu não me importava, mas eu não podia deixar que falassem dela também! Porque a onee-chan é tão boa; ela é barulhenta e não cozinha tão bem quanto o vovô, mas...

"Mas, a mamãe nunca nem lembra de ligar no aniversário dela e o papai só manda dinheiro no Natal e, ela acha que a gente não sabe que é ela quem compra nossos presentes e escreve cartões como se fossem deles."

Ele quase não entendia o que ela falava em meio às lágrimas e a primeira coisa que fez ao finalmente estacionar o carro, foi tirar o cinto de segurança para abraçá-la.

"Então, se ela passa tanto tempo cuidando da gente, quem vai cuidar dela, Narumi-san?"

Ele se perguntou a mesma coisa. Como ele nunca tinha notado que por trás de toda aquela aura descontraída e provocativa, Hitomi lidava com problemas tão delicados, que ela fosse tão delicada?

"Sabe, Suzume-chan, eu posso não ser o namorado, mas sempre que ela precisar poderá contar comigo," ele lhe assegurou. "Vocês três podem contar."

Aquilo pareceu acalmá-la o bastante e quando os irmãos mais velhos se aproximaram do carro ela já estava bem mais calma e pulou pro banco de trás junto com o irmão que estava numa discussão acalorada com a primogênita.

"Como se eu fosse deixar aqueles idiotas falarem o que querem!"

"Kotaru! Eu não preciso que me defenda de pessoas que não sabem nada sobre mim e não significam nada para mim," severa, o tom de voz dela era mais forte que o dele sem necessidade de gritar. "Sabe por quê?"

"Não." Percebendo estar sendo muito malcriado, abaixou a cabeça um pouco e também a própria voz.

"Vocês," foi a única resposta dela, o adolescente pareceu um pouco desapontado.

"Quê?" Quem perguntou foi a caçula que ganhou um afago no topo da cabeça.

"Eu tenho vocês, o resto não importa."

Mesmo o emburrado Yamano cedeu à resposta e os três irmãos dividiram o mesmo sorriso brilhante, cúmplice que sempre fazia Rihito querer sorrir também.

"Nós temos o Narumi-san também!" Suzume gritou agarrando o pescoço do dito cujo.

A ruiva pareceu surpresa por um instante, mas logo dirigiu um sorriso diabólico para o moreno.

"Você acaba de ingressar numa família muito maluca, Narumi, esteja preparado!"

Mas ao contrário de ameaçado, o jovem se sentiu estranhamente contente em fazer parte daquilo.

* * *

><p><em>Quando escrevi a cena da Suzume com o Rihito eu comecei a chorar, sim, sou idiota esse ponto. Eu já devia estar sensível por alguma coisa e todo o dramalhão shoujo me partiu o coração. (lol)<em>

_'Onee-chan' e 'onii-chan', são formas de dizer 'irmã mais velha' e 'irmão mais velhos', respectivamente. E 'aijou' é como nós diríamos 'meu amor', 'meu bem'._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **Se eu fosse autora de Iinchou no Himegoto a Ayano não se deixaria intimidar pela Yoneda no capítulo 05 nem por um segundo!_

* * *

><p>"Muito obrigada, sensei!" As duas colegiais agradeceram em uníssono, uma delas até abraçando o pescoço da ruiva que deu duas batidinhas no ombro dela dizendo não ter sido nada.<p>

Rihito deu um passo para trás quando as garotas passaram por ele como um furacão de felicidade, quase atropelando-o na entrada.

"Até mais, Narumi-sensei!" Lhe acenaram antes de correrem da enfermaria, deixando-o a sós com a mulher sentada no leito.

"O que minha alunas estavam fazendo aqui com você?" Ele perguntou se aproximando, confuso.

"Com ciúmes, Narumi?" Ela riu, sendo interrompida por um acesso de tosse.

Colocando mais água no copo que estava sobre o criado-mudo, o moreno esperou que ela se recuperasse antes de entregar a bebida a ela.  
>Vermelho sempre o fizera associar qualquer coisa a Hitomi, mas aquilo já era exagero. Além do cabelo, o rosto, principalmente o nariz e os olhos estavam bem avermelhados por conta da forte gripe.<p>

"Não precisa ficar, eu não pretendo roubá-las de você. Meus alunos são ainda mais fofos," ela provocou devolvendo o copo para ele.

"Essa enfermaria anda muito agitada desde que Hitomi-chan resolveu passar todo intervalo por aqui," a voz de uma mulher mais velha soou, fazendo-os desviar a atenção para a senhora que vinha saída da área comum para a área dos leitos.

"Não é como se eu quisesse ficar doente, Momo-san," a jovem fez bico.

"Difícil acreditar, você parece estar se divertindo," a enfermeira retrucou bem-humorada.

"Mas é claro! Eles são _tão_ fofos!"

Cansado de ser o único sem entender o que estava acontecendo, o homem indagou o motivo de tanta agitação.

"Não sei quem começou isso, mas desde a primeira vez da Hitomi-chan aqui vários meninos têm aparecido 'passando mal' durante Educação Física ou atividades extracurriculares," Momo explicou, mas não era o bastante para que o jovem entendesse, então rodou os olhos diante da ingenuidade dele antes de continuar, "Uma professora bonita e solitária, disposta a um bom papeado na maca mais próxima da janela da enfermaria. Talvez eu devesse usá-la de isca na temporada de exames de rotina?"

A Yamano riu a bom rir antes de começar a tossir de novo, parecia sofrida por causa da garganta inflamada, mas ela não conseguia evitar, principalmente com o Narumi fazendo uma expressão confusa tão engraçada.

"Ora, Rihito-chan, você é mais devagar do que parece," munida de um termômetro preparado, pediu que a mais nova abrisse a boca para tirar a temperatura. "Os alunos de outras salas que sempre estiveram curiosos a respeito da professora nova agora tiveram a chance de conhecê-la. A notícia se espalhou e as namoradas vieram todas preocupadas também."

"Como se eu fosse alguma ameaça àqueles olhinhos brilhantes e pele macia," Hitomi falou, sua voz estranha por causa do termômetro entre seus lábios.

Então era isso, a ruiva tinha virado conselheira amorosa no último mês. Bem, não era uma surpresa considerando o tempo que ela gastava aconselhando ele mesmo, mas Rihito não soube o que achar de não ser mais um 'paciente' exclusivo.

Era a terceira vez que ela ficava doente desde o início da primavera, ou melhor, era a segunda recaída. Primeiro ela pegou um resfriado de um dos alunos e com descuido virou algo mais forte que durou uma semana. Quase curada, teve que cuidar de Suzume que também adoeceu por causa da oscilação do tempo e quando a irmãzinha estava definitivamente curada, a febre de Hitomi retornou por mais uns dias. Com duas pessoas doentes em casa, foi natural que Kotaru também se contaminasse, o que aconteceu meramente antes da mais velha se recuperar de vez e se repetiu o caso anterior, o irmão se curou e a ruiva piorou.

Não ajudava que Hitomi se recusava a se afastar do trabalho ou das aulas, mas depois de quase desmaiar no corredor da universidade Rihito a proibiu (com o apoio dos irmãos Yamano) de continuar usando a coisa e se encarregando de prover-lhe carona para todos os lugares. O primeiro dia foi um inferno para convencê-la a deixar a motocicleta na garagem e entrar em seu carro, tivera que colocá-la sobre um ombro e segurá-la enquanto Kotaru prendia o cinto de segurança e Suzume colocava a bolsa da primogênita no banco de trás junto com as coisas dele. Dando a língua para o amigo e um olhar mortal para os pequenos traidores, a mulher foi o caminho todo com os braços cruzados e se recusando a conversar com o motorista que se pegou achando aquele lado birrento dela muito... Fofo.

"Com licença?" Alguém chamou da área comum.

"Mais um paciente para você antes do fim do intervalo, Hitomi-chan," Momo brincou antes de tirar-lhe o termômetro. "O remédio ajudou a estabilizar a febre, mas eu realmente acho que você devia ficar em casa por uns dias."

"Não adianta, Momo-san. Ela é teimosa demais," Rihito cortou qualquer protesto da enferma e suspirou cansado. Então pediu para que se deitasse e a cobriu até o pescoço. "Tire uma soneca pelo menos, vou ficar de olho na sua sala até você voltar."

Ela não sustentou o semblante agradecido por muito tempo, logo um sorriso maroto curvou seus lábios.

"Querendo se vingar de mim, Narumi? Não adianta seduzir meus amores, eles são fiéis a mim."

A velha Momo gargalhou antes de sair da sala e o moreno ficou entre imitá-la ou dar um suspiro exasperado com a despreocupação da amiga. Então sorriu e resolveu devolver na mesma moeda.

"Eu não contaria com isso," e ao invés de deixar o garoto que chamara há pouco ir até a ruiva, colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro e o conduziu para fora.

Ainda ouviu um "Isso é sujeira!" antes de sair da enfermaria acompanhado do aluno que viera se consultar com a amiga. A intenção era dar a ela mais tempo para descansar, os dois sabiam, mas não diriam em voz alta, ao invés disso se espetariam com comentários e atitudes infantis como aquela.

Escutar o dilema amoroso do estudante não foi tão fácil quanto ele imaginara a princípio. Primeiro porque ele não tinha parado para pensar que tipo de coisas um adolescente perguntaria a um adulto e segundo porque, assim como o garoto, ele também não tinha a mínima ideia de como a cabeça das mulheres funcionava. Admirando mais uma vez a empatia de Hitomi, deu uma sugestão meia boca para o mais novo desejando que desse certo, muito embora duvidasse (a expressão incerta do colegial acusava que ele também não parecia convencido) e foi salvo pelo sinal antes que qualquer outra pergunta fosse feita.

Naquele dia na volta da faculdade, Hitomi caiu no sono quase imediatamente após sentar-se no carona, esperando que ele terminasse de conversar com outras colegas de sala do lado de fora.

"Vai mesmo levá-la para casa?" Uma das garotas perguntou, tinha tomado as chaves dele em uma brincadeira de mau gosto numa tentativa de manter a atenção dele nela. "Ela parece bem pra mim."

"'Tá brincando? Ela estava até dormindo durante a última aula," a outra concordou, dando duas batidinhas com o nó dos dedos no vidro bem aonde a rosto da Yamano estava apoiado. O barulho foi alto o bastante para assustá-la e acordá-la. "Ah, a preguiçosa acordou!"

O problema é que Hitomi não era a mais bem-humorada dos recém acordados, especialmente quando a semana tinha sido bem longa e a gripe a fazia sentir tão mal. Aquilo seria interessante, ele pensou. Então ela simplesmente desceu do carro em um estado de semi embriaguez causado pelo remédio forte que o médico da instituição tinha obrigado-a a tomar havia pouco, buscando apoio no peito do amigo quando cambaleou e, quando estava estável o bastante apenas sobre os próprios pés, tomou as chaves da mão da loira num movimento rápido.

"Ele também adoraria te dar carona, meu bem, uma pena que você já tenha um carro," devolveu a chave ao dono. "Não é, Rihito?"  
>O choque foi geral quando ela usou apenas o primeiro nome sem nem mesmo perceber. As duas mulheres ficaram tão sem graça que não sabiam o que dizer, o que pareceu irritar a Yamano. "Sim?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha depois de um minuto só de abrir e fechar de bocas pitadas de rosa bebê.<p>

"Ok, muito frio aqui fora pra você," o Narumi se apressou em conduzi-la de volta para o carro e quando fechou a porta as duas companhias inconvenientes o olhavam expectantes. Ele não se incomodou em desfazer qualquer mal entendido, "É como ela disse, apressem-se antes que a chuva recomesse."

Elas se despediram e ele entrou no carro, a ruiva já tinha adormecido de novo. Se esticou para prendê-la no cinto de segurança e demorou um momento observando-a.

Senera e adorável, a namoradas dos estudantes tinham todo o direito de ficarem preocupadas que ela roubasse o coração de seus amados. Ao contrário do que Hitomi dissera, o fato de ela ser mais velha era só mais um ponto forte na atração que ela exercia no sexo oposto, o brilho dela era algo totalmente único, puro sem ser ingênuo, límpido mesmo tendo conhecido o que há de mais sujo no mundo. Nem mesmo Ayano brilhava daquela forma lapidada, como se faltasse alguma coisa em sua vivência para alcançar aquela perfeição.

Aquele pensamento em si o fez puxar a mão que estivera a ponto de tocar as madeixas avermelhadas. Ele acabara de tirar a mocinha Sasaki do pedestal?

"Que droga, Yamano." E se encostou no banco com as duas mãos no rosto enquanto suas resoluções começavam a desintegrar.

* * *

><p><em>Ops. Alguém começou a descobrir novos sentimentos... <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **Alcançamos o penúltimo capítulo do mangá neste penúltimo capítulo da fanfiction, que coincidência. E, como vocês já sabem, nada além da ruiva problemática me pertence. Ueda é um sobrenome que aparece bastante em mangás, o mesmo para colégio 'Sekai' (já que autora do mangá nunca os mencionou por que não usá-los aqui também, não é?), Michiru veio da Sailor Neptune e Akira (comum também, mas nesse caso especifíco) do samurai cego de Samurai Deeper Kyo. Não acho que eles façam um casal (clossover doido seria esse Oo), só aconteceu de eu precisar de nomes e os deles vieram depressa à mente._

* * *

><p>Já havia cinco meses desde que o estágio acabara e ainda assim havia uma grande quantidade de cartas em sua caixa do correio naquela manhã todas de alunas desejando um ótimo ano letivo. Aquilo devia ter algo a ver com o fato da presença dele na escola secundária ter sido percebida durante a estadia dele na casa dos Sasaki, afinal, já fazia duas semanas desde que adotara a rotina de deixar e buscar a filha do Sasaki-sensei nos portões da escola. Não era a primeira vez que passava alguns dias na casa do professor, ele era seu tutor e amigo de seu pai afinal, e era sempre muito agradável conviver com a esposa dele e, claro, com Ayano.<br>Mesmo sendo um tanto inconveniente ficar atravessando a cidade dia sim dia não para pegar muda de roupa, livros e arrumar o próprio apartamento onde morava sozinho durante sua estadia preventiva nos Sasaki, Rihito estava aproveitando muito bem a mudança. Era ótimo chegar tarde da aula e ter comida pronta o esperando na mesa, incentivos maternais de sua anfitriã e um sorriso alegre e jovial da mocinha de quem ele gostava tanto. Mocinha essa que era o motivo da presença dele na casa, o Narumi estava ali para garantir que ela não se metesse nas encrencas dos namorado deliquente dela.  
>É verdade que ele estava preocupado com sua segurança e futuro ao lado do herdeiro da máfia e faria qualquer coisa ao seu alcance para separá-los, no entanto, algo em seus sentimentos em relação à garota havia mudado desde o último ano. Ele só não saberia explicar o quê.<br>Ainda estava lendo uma das cartas quando alguém ocupou o lugar ao lado do seu.

"Bom dia!"

Quando ela não reclamou por ele não ter respondido, Rihito se viu obrigado a desviar o olhar da carta, intrigado com o comportamento da amiga. Se surpreendeu com a velocidade astronômica com a qual ela digitava mensagens no celular e também com as olheiras bem marcadas sob seus olhos claros.

"Você está péssima," ele avaliou.

"Que lisonjeiro," ela foi sarcástica, fechando o celular e sorrindo radiantemente em seguida. "Mas ao contrário do que você pensa, estou ótima! Passei a noite respondendo mensagens de incentivo dos alunos do Sekai," e revelou, super orgulhosa.

Mas o Narumi parecia mais admirado por outro motivo.

"Eles têm seu email?"

"Claro, prometi manter contato e aparecer no próximo festival cultural," respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

Ele não teve tempo de considerar o que ele achava daquela dedicação extra trabalho porque o celular tocou. Antes que Hitomi atendesse no entanto, pôde ler _Ueda-sensei_ na tela.  
>Ueda era o diretor da Sekai, o que ele poderia querer com uma ex estagiária e àquela hora da manhã?<p>

"Um jantar?" A Yamano pareceu surpresa depois de escutar o interlocutor, "Mas é claro! É perfeito, meus irmãos estão numa excursão com a escola nos próximos três dias, então estou sozinha em casa."

Rihito que até então estivera tentando se concentrar na leitura, colocou a carta na mesa e virou-se para a mulher incrédulo ao escutá-la dizer, "Vou deixar a porta destrancada para o caso de eu estar no chuveiro quando você chegar. Você pode ir preparando a comida enquanto isso."

A conversa se estendeu por mais uns bons minutos de risos contidos e mais detalhes dos planos para aquela noite por conta de Hitomi, mas tudo que Rihito conseguia pensar era como, quando, onde e por que. Desde quando a amiga tinha aquele tipo de intimidade com o diretor Ueda? Ele não era quase vinte anos mais velho? Ele era comprometido? Não, pelo que se lembrava nunca o vira na companhia de uma mulher que não fosse do meio profissional. Mas como ele e a Yamano tinham se aproximado daquela forma?  
>Aquilo não era certo, uma mulher jovem e solteira recebendo um homem mais velho em casa, sozinha. Aquilo estava muito errado.<br>Porém, quem era ele para dizer alguma coisa quando estivera nutrindo sentimentos pouco platônicos em relação a uma garota mais nova? E Hitomi não o julgara uma única vez. Mas decidiu logo que tinha o direito de ficar bravo por ela nunca ter dividido aquilo com ele. Eles eram amigos, não eram?

"Ok, te vejo amanhã às dezoito. Tchau," ela terminou a ligação com um sorriso gigante que, por algum motivo, apenas o deixou mais irritado. Estava para comentar algo sobre a conversa até que notou o semblante estranho dele, "Algum problema?"

"Nenhum," a resposta dele foi evasiva, quase fria.

Quando a Yamano ia pressioná-lo por uma resposta mais elaborada, o professor entrou na sala anunciando uma prova surpresa. Terminando a avaliação em tempo recorde, o Narumi resolveu tirar o resto do dia de folga até o horário de buscar Ayano no fim da tarde.  
>Mesmo depois de passar a manhã e a maior parte da tarde tentando se recompor, ali, à presença de Ayano falando sobre o namorado, Rihito se lembrou da conversa de Hitomi mais cedo. Acabou descontando suas frustrações na pobre colegial que fora resistente o bastante para estapeá-lo antes que a beijasse sem pensar.<p>

"Finja que isso nunca aconteceu," ele disse antes de sair da sala e se encostar na parede do corredor se sentindo o maior idiota do mundo.

Só porque os sentimentos dele estavam perturbados não queria dizer que ele podia fazer o mesmo com os de alguém tão indefeso quanto a Sasaki. Principalmente não com ela.  
>A noite foi turbulenta, certa ruiva telefonou um par de vezes para deixar mensagens em sua secretária eletrônica pedindo para que ligasse assim que escutasse, estava preocupada com seu sumiço. E na manhã seguinte, após poucas horas de sono, estava mais esclarecido e resolvido. Primeiro precisava se desculpar com Ayano, aquele seria o passo mais fácil de seu plano.<br>O segundo já tinha entrado em processo há muito tempo, ele só nunca se dera conta que era admitir para si mesmo que o que sentia pela garota não era mais o mesmo. Um amor de adolescência que tinha se idealizado com o passar dos anos.  
>O terceiro e último passo seria também o mais difícil: aceitar que amava outra pessoa e que, mais uma vez, a pessoa já tinha o coração tomado. E a culpa era só dele por não ter notado e agido antes.<br>Ayano pareceu mais receosa em confiar nele de novo do que ele imaginara, fazendo-o se estapear internamente de novo por ter agido de forma tão imperdoável com a mais nova. E impotência o consumiu quando viu homens de preto a jogarem dentro de um carro. O que mais ele poderia fazer além de ligar para o moleque que sempre fazia questão de falar mal? Nada, então foi o que fez após um breve instante de hesitação antes de destruir boa parte de seu orgulho.  
>Depois de tanta luta e aflição, Ayano estava a salvo e ele sendo a única pessoa além dela no meio de dezenas de mafiosos. Por algum motivo, apesar de toda violência empregada minutos antes nos raptores da mocinha, Rihito não sentia nenhuma aura de repressão e opressividade, muito pelo contrário, havia um familiar sentimento de camaradagem entre todos ali, reunidos por uma única causa, uma única pessoa. E por mais que Ayano fosse a causa dessa pessoa, o restante estava ali por causa dele, Kagura Yuuto.<p>

_"Crianças crescem rápido, Narumi."_

Se lembrou das palavras da amiga no ano anterior e por mais que doesse no que restara de seu orgulho, se viu obrigado a admitir em voz alta.

"Eu meio que te reconheço um pouco agora," falou para o loiro a contra gosto, conseguindo imaginar muito bem a expressão de 'eu te disse' da amiga se ela estivesse ali para presenciar a cena.

Se despediu do casal de pombinhos após dar sua bênção indireta e se dirigiu até onde estacionara o carro, olhando para o relógio de pulso. Já passava das dezessete e não conseguiu se impedir de imaginar o rosto feliz da ruiva recebendo um velhote em sua casa uma hora antes. Àquela altura eles já devia ter terminado de jantar, não é? Lhe causou repulsa pensar em qualquer outra coisa adiante.  
>Entrou no automóvel e suspirou um suspiro longo e cansado de quem está perturbado demais para fazer algo além disso. E foi com a testa apoiada no volante e olhos fechados que imaginou se estaria ficando louco. Podia ouvir o risinho típico e baixo da ruiva quase como se ela estivesse bem ao lado dele.<p>

"Eu. Te. Disse." Hitomi cantarolou brincalhona do banco de trás.

O susto que ele tomou arrancou risadas dela e por um longo momento ela só ficou rindo e ele olhando-a perplexo.

"Você agiu quase como um irmão mais velho cedendo a mão da irmãzinha em casamento," a Yamano disse indicando com o dedo o lugar onde se despedira do casal colegial.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Como você entrou? Desde quando você está aqui?" as perguntas dele se atropelavam e só a divertiam mais, mas em um ponto ela tirou um marshmallow da sacola de papel que tinha no colo e enfiou na boca dele.

"Você não atendia minhas ligações e nem apareceu na aula, então vim atrás de você. Quando você desceu para usar o celular. E desde quando o rapto aconteceu." Respondeu antes de sair e ir se sentar ao lado dele. "Você estava tão desesperado que nem me notou, não é? Eu mesma estava bem tensa aqui atrás pensando em como ajudar."

Que perigo teria sido de um dos mafiosos que raptara Ayano tivesse pego Hitomi. Ela não tinha valor nenhum como isca e não tinha nada de inocente em sua figura feminina, curvilínea, então o destino que a aguardaria era bem obscuro nas mãos maliciosas daqueles homens nojentos. De repente, a surra que tinha dado em boa parte deles não tinha sido o suficiente.

"Imaginei que minha presença mais atrapalharia, então fiquei quieta. Mas se Fujioka-kun tivesse demorado um segundo a mais eu teria chamado a polícia," ela continuou a dizer, alheia ao redemoinho de emoções do amigo, engolindo um marshmallow.

"Você não devia estar num jantar?" Rihito mudou de assunto, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

"Eu estava voltando do mercado quando vi você, então liguei para Michiru-san avisando que eu não estaria em casa," explicou oferecendo outro doce a ele quando o Narumi se virou confuso para fitá-la.

Michiru? O nome do diretor não era Akira?

"O que foi?" Por um momento ela dividiu confusão com ele e então, como que lendo sua mente, sorriu ferina. "Não, espera. Ueda Akira, né? Ah, Narumi sua mente suja me surpreendeu agora."

"O que você esperava que eu pensasse, sua louca?" Ele se irritou, como sempre acontecia quando ela o provocava.

"O certo, ora. Que a boa e velha Hitomi resolveu ceder a própria casa para _Ueda Michiru_ fazer um jantar de desculpas ao marido _Ueda Akira_ depois de ela ter incendiado a cozinha deles no começo da semana." Explicou fazendo questão de frisar os nomes dos convidados.

Ah, claro, como se ele pudesse adivinhar aquele tipo de coisa. Mas pelo menos agora ele se lembrava de Michiru e Akira com mais clareza, ambos era apenas uma década mais velhos que eles e estavam sempre sentados lado a lado nas reuniões e confraternizações, ainda que não fizessem contato físico. A esposa sempre pareceu gostar da ruiva como a uma irmã mais nova, as duas se davam muito bem.

"Me desculpe." Ela merecia, afinal ele tinha feito suposições muito sérias. "Eu não sei o que eu pensei."

"Eu sei, eu sei." E enfiou outro doce na boca dele, "O que seria de você sem mim, né? Aceito sua cozinha como pedido de desculpas já que a minha está sendo usada por um casal de meia idade," ela dramatizou prendendo o cinto de segurança.

Tomando a deixa, o homem colocou o carro em marcha. Essa noite ao invés da comida deliciosa da senhora Sasaki, ele comeria alguma iguaria chamuscada em seu solitário apartamento, exceto que essa noite não seria solitário.

* * *

><p><em>Se eu fosse a Hitomi, teria medo de deixar a amiga chegar perto de um isqueiro, que dirá da minha cozinha inteira depois de botar fogo na dela...<br>_

_Depois com o incidente do rapto da Ayano, acho que o mais natural seria que Narumi saísse da casa do Sasaki, afinal, ele só estava lá para garantir que ela não se aproximasse de Yuuto. Depois de dizer que reconhecia o namorado dela, seria estranho se ele continuasse de guarda, certo?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **Bem, moçada, enfim o último capítulo. Nada além da ruiva me pertence, mas ela foi o suficiente pra mudar tudo. A capa deste projeto (tirado do capítulo 08 do mangá) foi objeto de inspiração para o início dessa passagem final. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Narumi Rihito estava com um problema.<p>

"Seu troco."

"Obrigado," agradeceu lançando um meio sorriso à moça do outro lado do balcão.

O modo como os olhos dela pareceram saltar como corações e o sorriso bobo unido de um rubror no rosto garantiram ao moreno que o problema não era seu charme sedutor (ou a falta dele, diga-se de passagem). Mas então porque certa ruiva não reagira da mesma forma que aquela atendente das últimas vezes que sorrira daquela forma? Dois dias antes, após uma apresentação importante na universidade o sorriso ainda estivera aliado ao olhar mais profundo que já brindara alguém, a gravata meio desfeita e os primeiros botões da camisa abertos sob o paletó, provavelmente a imagem mais sensual que poderia sustentar em um local público. Quando a maioria das garotas que conhecia coraria até o último fio de cabelo ou se sentiria compelida a tomar alguma iniciativa, Hitomi o surpreendeu.  
>No sentido mais frustrante da palavra, claro.<p>

_"Parece cansado, querido. Já pode ir para casa descansar, fizemos um ótimo trabalho como sempre; você merece." E como faria ao irmão mais novo, bagunçou as madeixas negras dele antes de tomar o acento ao lado e começar a tese que apresentariam dali um mês._

O gesto da amiga, apesar de totalmente platônico, o fez corar como um menino às portas da adolescência e, agindo como um diante à humilhação, seguiu o conselho dela e foi pra casa, batendo toda porta em seu caminho com força. Quando qualquer reação que esperava conseguir naquela hora viesse a calhar em seus planos, Hitomi conseguiu colocar tudo por água abaixo tratando-o como uma criança.  
>Suspirou pesado e olhou para a sacola em seus braços, só havia pacotes de marshmallow. Tinha virado um vício, muito embora não fossem tão apelativos quanto tinham sido quando a Yamano os colocara em sua boca. Infelizmente, quando pensava nela sentia vontade de comer as bolinhas macias e como a ruiva não saia de seus pensamentos ele estava correndo sérios riscos de engordar se não fizesse algo a respeito logo.<br>Sua cozinha era outra coisa que a trazia facilmente à mente. Ao contrário do que imaginara inicialmente, a moça cozinhava muito bem a despeito do que Suzume lhe dissera certa vez sobre ela não cozinhar tão bem quanto o avô. Só podia imaginar que belo chef o falecido vovô não devia ser para a neta mais velha viver à sombra de suas habilidades na visão dos mais novos. Ele nunca tinha comido outro hambúrguer à alemã para comparar, mas não podia evitar dizer que os que amiga preparara para ele eram perfeitos.  
>Meia hora antes, quando acordaram lado a lado embaixo do <em>kotatsu<em> na sala dele, o rosto dele a centímetros do dela a primeira reação da Yamano foi suprimir um bocejo com a mão e dizer que ele podia usar o banheiro primeiro. Eles tinham estudado até de madrugada, ela tinha passado a noite no apartamento de um homem e tudo que ela dizia era aquilo?  
>Talvez quem tivesse um problema fosse ela.<p>

"Café da manhã," ele brincou ao abrir a porta, recebido por silêncio.

Depois de checar o banheiro e o quarto sem nenhum sinal da Yamano, o Narumi voltou à sala com uma expressão preocupada. Sobre a mesa do kotatsu faltavam alguns livros e no lugar deles estava um pedaço de papel.

_'Dever chama onee-chan. _  
><em>Não esqueça de passar a limpo a última página do exercício. <em>  
><em>Kissus, <em>  
><em>H.'<em>

Que raio de recado era aquele? Era o que ele queria saber, mas se tratando da ruiva era bem típico. Se tivesse parado por aí.  
>O par de dias que se seguiu foi incrivelmente... Vazio. Quando finalmente se deu conta do que havia de errado, estava fazendo um trabalho em sala com um colega tagarela. Nunca, nunca durante aqueles quase quatro anos de graduação Rihito fizera dupla com alguém senão Hitomi e aquilo soava muito errado.<br>Olhou para o outro lado da sala e a ruiva ria de qualquer coisa que a parceira dela dissera, os demais poderiam não saber, mas ele sabia. Aquela era a risada 'meu Deus, você disse uma coisa muito estúpida' misturada com a risada 'espero que isso não seja contagioso', ele não precisava de mais nenhum indício para saber que ela não queria trabalhar com aquela loira. Então porquê os dois estavam separados?  
>Foi a partir daí, avaliando o comportamento de Hitomi, que o moreno foi juntando as evidências de um 'gelo'. Ela estava evitando-o como a praga, não passava o almoço com ele, na biblioteca sempre sentava na mesa mais cheia, sem lugar para ele ao lado dela, conversas nas trocas de sala eram rápidas e as idas ao snooker bar, algo que eles faziam quase todo fim de tarde, viraram lenda.<p>

"Ok, o que você fez?"

À porta dos Yamano, Rihito esperava qualquer tipo de recepção ao tocar a campainha menos uma agressiva por parte do único integrante masculino da casa. Kotaru tinha um olhar feroz bem ameaçador para alguém de quinze anos o que era bom pro caso de algum malfeitor resolver aparecer por ali. Mas ele não era nenhum malfeitor.

"É o que eu gostaria de saber," passou a mão pelos cabelos de uma forma desolada. O mais novo deve ter percebido seu estresse porque relaxou a postura. "Sua irmã está bem?"

"Eu não sei," Kotaru admitiu, dando espaço para que o outro entrasse. "Ela vive tropeçando e vermelha e às vezes a ponto de chorar. Achei que vocês tinham brigado."

Ela mal parava para conversar com ele, que dirá brigar, mas era muito vergonhoso falar aquilo para o rapaz então ficou quieto, deixando-se guiar para a sala.  
>Quando se sentou no sofá, uma figura feminina surgiu nas escadas. Infelizmente não era a Yamano que esperava.<p>

"Narumi-san!" Suzume o cumprimentou com um sorriso muito parecido com o da irmã. "Vou servir um chá, onee-chan fez um bolo maravilhoso ontem."

"Não se incomode, eu só quero falar com ela."

A mocinha desviou o olhar para o irmão que também parecia desconfortável encostado na parede e voltou a olhar o moreno.

"Hitomi-onee-chan não quer descer," ela explicou como num pedido de desculpas.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Rihito viu uma sombra que contrariava as palavras de Suzume. Se os dois mais novos estavam ali com ele, a figura sorrateira escondida na escada só podia ser uma pessoa.  
>Muito discretamente, se levantou e fingiu se dirigir à porta e numa mudança rápida de direção, flagrou a ruiva sentada nos degraus.<p>

"E pensar que você usaria seus irmãos para me colocar para fora. Que covardia, Yamano."

Pega totalmente desprevinida, ela quase rolou escada abaixo enquanto subia correndo, quase engatinhando para chegar no hall dos quartos. Rihito no encalço dela, subindo três degraus por vez.  
>Ele a viu bater o quadril na cantoneira ao escorregar fazendo a curva fechada para o quarto e gemer de dor. E antes que ela pudesse se trancar lá ele estava ali, segurando a porta a um centímetro de ser fechada.<p>

"Não!" Ela gritou fora de si tentando com todas as forças impedir que ele entrassem.

"Só quero como conversar como uma pessoa normal," ele pediu, mas a amiga nunca fora normal e naquele exato momento não seria diferente.

Quando ele usou mais força e escancarou a porta os dois pararam um instante, perdidos numa batalha de olhares. Pela primeira vez ele notou a diferença de altura entre os dois com ela descalça, parecia muito delicada e indefesa. O sorriso predador que se formou em seus lábios foi involuntário. Ele também não estava mais na categoria de pessoas normais e no segundo seguinte ele estava avançando, reiniciando a caçada.  
>Rápida, a Yamano derrubou a cadeira da escrivaninha na frente dele, resultando numa queda formidável por parte do Narumi, dando tempo o suficiente para ela chegar no closet do outro lado da cama. Quando ela se trancou (de alguma forma) lá dentro, o Narumi pausou o frenesi insano e suspirou profundamente, se jogando no chão, encostado na parede abaixo da janela.<br>Ninguém disse nada por um bom tempo, só conseguiam escutar a respiração um do outro normalizando gradativamente.

"Narumi, você precisa ir embora," ele quase entrou em pânico ao detectar choro na voz dela. "Amanhã conversamos. Por favor."

Só que ele sabia que eles não conversariam e se outro trabalho em dupla fosse exigido ele estaria preso ao cara tagarela de novo.

"Só preciso saber o que eu fiz de errado."

"Você? Nada."

"Então eu quero minha melhor amiga de volta," era sofrido pensar nela só como amiga, mas melhor do que como passar como um desconhecido.

"Não, você não entende," a ruiva fungava e falava embargado. "Não sou uma boa amiga."

Ah, certo. Depois de todas as horas que ela dedicara ouvindo os problemas dele e de meio mundo, era difícil concordar naquela questão.

"Ultimamente tenho esquecido o meu lugar." Ok, agora ela conseguira confundi-lo. "Me dê alguns dias e a velha Yamano vai voltar."

"Eu não posso esperar alguns dias, Hitomi," a ouviu arfar quando o primeiro nome escapou dos lábios dele. "Há semanas eu tenho tentado falar isso para você. Eu-"

"Não!" Ela o interrompeu soluçando. "Não, não, por favor, Narumi! Eu sou só a Yamano, lembra? Irmã, mãe de criação de duas crianças e a colega de sala mais irritante que alguém pode ter, certo?"

Agora ele entendia. Ela estava com medo. Talvez por conta do estilo de vida que levava, virando o pilar da família tão cedo, sempre acostumada a ser julgada e marginalizada por causa de sua aparência exótica, endurecendo as próprias defesas para proteger os irmãos, ser o solitário farol guia deles. Talvez por ter se julgado forte estando sozinha há tanto tempo a aterrorizasse a ideia de começar a depender de alguém ao invés de estar lá para que dependessem dela. Bem, ele estava disposto a lidar com medo.

"Não pode ser a Hitomi do Rihito também?" E fechou os olhos quando a amiga prendeu a respiração.

"Mas... Mas eu sou praticamente uma mãe solteira," ela balbuciou quase arrancando uma risada dele. "Meu cabelo é estranho e você odeia minha motocicleta!"

"Sempre gostei dos seus irmãos e acho que é recíproco. Seu cabelo é provavelmente o ponto na sua aparência que mais gosto e aprendi a suportar sua_ coisa_ depois de tantos anos." Ele replicou essas e as demais questão que foram levantadas depois delas, a maioria tão bobas quanto.

"Tem noção que isso muda tudo?" Seu tom era quase baixo demais para ser ouvido. "E a Ayano-chan?"

Dessa vez ele riu.

"Ela está muito bem com o Kagura," como se ela já não soubesse daquilo. "E tudo já tinha mudado naquele dia há quatro anos, eu só demorei para perceber."

O silêncio se fez presente de novo até o barulho da porta de correr do closet quebrá-lo. Ele olhou para o lado e só viu a mão dela, um pedido mudo para ajudá-la a sair dali.  
>Ele levantou e a puxou para fora, não exatamente esperando que ela chocasse o corpo contra o dele, afundando o rosto no tecido de sua camisa.<p>

"Me desculpe," provavelmente por molhar a roupa dele.

"Nunca a tomei pelo tipo choroso," ele provocou, satisfeito em arrancar a reação desejada dela que imediatamente desenterrou o rosto de seu peito para encará-lo feio.

E foi a chance que ele precisava para tomar os lábios dela. Um beijo que até então nem ele sabia que ansiava há tanto tempo.  
>Se separaram ofegantes e Rihito a abraçou apertado.<p>

"Ok, agora não tenho mais certeza se seu cabelo continua sendo meu favorito," ele brincou beijando-lhe as madeixas flamejantes, arrancando uma risada dela.

Mal puderam curtir o clima romântico e um ruído seguido de maldições sussurradas no corredor chamou a atenção do casal que foi se separando antes do segundo beijo.

"Acho que devemos uma satisfação às crianças," ele suspirou, um braço rodeando a cintura dela e o rosto apoiado no topo de sua cabeça. Ela riu diabólica antes de se soltar, dar um rápido e ousado selinho nele e puxá-lo em direção à porta.

"Você não faz a _mínima_ ideia do interrogatório que o espera."

* * *

><p><em>E assim termina minha mini-aventura por um mangá super fofo.<br>_

_'Kotatsu' é um móvel comum no Japão, uma espécie de mesa baixa com edredom elétrico, talvez seja mais fácil jogar no Google Imagens pra ter uma ideia melhor. 'Kissus' é 'kisses' pronunciado por japoneses, ou seja, pronuncia de 'beijos' em inglês muito ruim. (lol)_

_Eu me diverti, vocês se divertiram? Espero que sim! Deixe sua opinião e vamos mudar o mundo criando OCs para os solteiros de plantão do universo dos mangás (oi?)!_

_Kissus,_

_Lecka-chan_


End file.
